Morning Breath and Jewelry
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: "But I have morning breath!" I half protested, but I couldn't bear him being that close and not touching me. In that moment, I needed him more than I have ever needed anything else. / oneshot, NoraxPatch /


Short, fluffy, oneshot while I wait for inspiration to strike for City of Resentful Angels.

...

…

…

...

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I could tell from my stiff body that it had been a while since Patch and I had finished the movie. In fact, I couldn't remember changing from my jeans and sweater, brushing my teeth, or going to bed. I moaned, opened my eyes, blinked, and closed my eyes again. I sighed happily, slipping my cheek over the silk sheets in Patch's bed.

I mean our bed.

Even after a few years of being together, living together, it was difficult to put two and two together. Sometimes, I sat up in the morning, frantic because I had broken curfew and my mom was undoubtedly going to kill me, only to fall back into the downy pillows and into Patch's arms.

I yawned and sat up, blinking again, and used the backs of my hands to rub the sleep from my eyes. I chuckled once; I was so spoiled. I was lying in the silk sheets, in my satin nightgown from a high end boutique in New York. Well, if I were to be honest, the nightgown was probably spoiling Patch more than it spoiled me. The soft fabric ended a good six inches above my knee, and the plunging neckline revealed far more than I cared to show, but he really seemed to like it, and since I liked what he did when he liked the clothes I wore, I went along with it.

"Mmm, good morning, Angel." His deep, sexy voice came from the doorway.

I cocked my head toward him and smiled a sleepy smile accompanied by another sigh. "Hi." I relaxed back into the pillows and pulled the sheets up to cover my chest. Patch smiled a predatory smile and stalked towards me; I felt my eyes grow wide at his approach. "What are you doing?" I half shrieked, half laughed while I attempted to scramble away from his playful attack. I giggled as I grabbed his cheek and pushed him back.

Patch made a noise in the back of his throat as he pawed at my hands, but I shrunk back and shook my head. "I just woke up," I said, mock whining.

"And you look very, very sexy. Utterly tempting." He leaned in, bracing above me on all fours, effectively trapping me beneath him.

"But I have morning breath!" I half protested, but I couldn't bear him being that close and not touching me. In that moment, I needed him more than I have ever needed anything else. I gasped and tangled my hands in his long, dark hair and pulled him closer, crushing my lips to his. Patch inhaled a sharp breath through his nose before lifting his hands to my cheeks, cradling my face, stroking my cheekbone with his thumbs as his lips danced over mine. Just as my tongue crept from my mouth to swipe over his lower lip, he pulled back. I pouted at him, and a dark smile stole across his face.

"You were right about the morning breath." Patch chuckled only once before I threw an elbow at his gut.

"You're a jerk." I stated flatly as I pushed him off of me and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I growled in the back of my throat. Stupid nightgown. It had ridden up far enough to see the lacey purple panties I was wearing. I hurriedly shoved the offending item down, but Patch's long fingers caught at my wrist. His lips were at my neck, teasing and playing with the soft skin he found there.

"I'm sorry, Angel. You left that one _wide_ open." Patch's voice was muted against my throat.

"Mmm," I moaned softly. I couldn't help it, and for the second time that morning, I melted back into his arms. He leaned his back into the pillows and pulled me snugly against his chest, keeping his lips at my neck, my cheek, my shoulder, dipping his head down to collarbone, then back to my temple. I sighed in utter contentment and pleasure as his hand strayed from my hip to my breast. My head fell back against his shoulder when his fingers brushed over me.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into my ear. I obeyed, and as one of his arms left my waist, I felt him move beneath me. "Hold your left hand out." Again, I complied and lifted my arm. I heard a click, and felt something smooth slide onto the third finger of my hand. My eyes flew open as I startled away from him. On my finger was a silver band with a diamond the size of Detroit attached to it.

"What is this?" I croaked, my voice still garbled from sleep.

"It's a ring," Patch stated simply. "Here's the matching necklace." From somewhere on his person, he provided a necklace, its silver chain sparking in the lamplight from the breathtaking display of tiny diamonds encrusted on it.

"Patch," I trailed off with a note of warning in my voice, "What is this?"

He answered as he reached behind my head to place the necklace around my neck, "I already told you. It's a necklace and a ring. Women, or so I've come to understand from years of experience, generally are in favor of large amounts of money being spent on them in the form of jewelry."

"Well, not this one, smart ass." I retorted. "Patch, this is too much. I can't accept this."

"Angel, if I have to weld it to your body, you'll wear it." He settled back into the pillows, neatly folding his arms behind his head. "Diamonds suit you."

"Patch, please. I don-" I was silenced as he yanked me toward him for another kiss. If we kept this up, my lips would be swollen to the size of his ego.

A few moments later, he pulled back, holding his gaze level with him, his onyx eyes keeping me captive. One arm behind his head, his muscles bunched in a way that did something to my insides. "Nora. Please. I like to do this. I want to give you extravagant gifts that you don't want." He gave me another arrogant half smile. "It keeps me entertained."

I rolled my eyes, but looked down and fingered the necklace. It really _was_ beautiful. And the ring was gorgeous. It was the kind of jewelry that no matter how long I scrimped and saved, that in my old life, I could never have afforded. I sighed and relented. He knew he won. "Fine." I grumbled. He smiled and pulled me back into his lap, maneuvering my body so that my knees were on either side of his hips. His hands danced at my hips, lifting the skirt of the nightgown I wore above my navel.

"Now, where were we?" He asked devilishly before leaning in for another kiss.

...

…

…

...

Yay! Another oneshot. Basically, when I'm brain-dead or in an inspiration rut, I crank out one of these babies.


End file.
